


Happy Endings For You And I.

by ByNash (Nasharuu)



Series: SouYo Week 2019 Prompts [7]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Souyo Week 2019, This is the last one guys, Yu's mom appears at the end, it was good when it lasted, supportive uncle Dojima, there's a P5 mention here, this is a short one I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ByNash
Summary: Yu and Yosuke have been dating for a while, and they decide to finally tell Dojima bout it----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Seventh and final part of the SouYo Week 2019 prompt.Day 7: Relationship reveal





	Happy Endings For You And I.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy.. there it is..  
> This is the final prompt for the SouYo Week 2019..  
> Enjoy~

**Day 7: Relationship reveal**

  
  


Yu and Yosuke were in the wildcard’s room, sitting on the floor near the couch. The fawn haired boy looked at his boyfriend with concern. Yu had his arms crossed, his eyes shut and hidden from view with his bangs. The two had been thinking about coming out to their parents (in Yu’s case, uncle) since they  _ had  _ to know. Yosuke already told his parents and they were ecstatic about the news. Seeing their son finally happy and in a relationship was all they wanted to hear after the events of last year. Yu, on the other hand, was worried that Dojima wouldn’t be too kind with it. The wildcard had a well known fear of being abandoned, so the thought of the only person related by blood giving his back was terrifying. 

 

Before Yosuke came to his place, Yu texted one of his friends currently in Shibuya for help. In the end, he told Yu to, and quote:  _ “stop sulking like a little bitch and tell his uncle once for all”  _ (he promised that Yu would finally see and pet his cat when he returned to Inaba in a few months) He then called Yosuke to come and help him. He told his boyfriend his worries afterwards.

 

“Hey.. you know that Dojima-san wouldn’t do that. He’s your uncle” whispered Yosuke as he tried to cheer up the other boy. Yu looked at him with worry. 

 

“I know but… I’m scared Yosuke” he confessed. “What if he doesn’t support it? He will disappointed in me.. And Nanako..” The headphone wearing boy reached for one of Yu’s hands and pulled it out of its confinement, holding it tightly against his, stopping the rambling boy before he went into a breakdown. When the silver haired boy looked up, he gave him one of his signature smiles. 

 

“He won’t. You are  _ amazing _ , Yu. I didn’t fell for you for nothing in the first place” re reassured, locking his brown eyes with stormy grey. 

 

“Besides, I’ll be there with you, yeah? Partners stick together ‘till the end” he said, making Yu snort with an infectious laugh. 

 

“You are such a dork, Yosuke” he said, giving their joined hands a squeeze. The garu user continued giving his boyfriend the emotional support he needed at the moment. They both spent half of the entire day in the room until evening. Both boys went downstairs to prepare something for dinner. That’s when Dojima came in. 

 

“Oh, hey Yu. Hello Hanamura” he greeted the pair of teens in the living room/kitchen. Yosuke waved and Yu looked up at his uncle. 

 

“Uh.. Dojima-san. Yu- we- want to talk with you, if it isn’t too much of a burden” chimed Yosuke, his eyes wandering everywhere. Dojima stopped in his tracks and looked at the extremely nervous pair of boys, specially Yu. After a moment, he nodded.

 

“Oh, ok. What is it?” he said casually, sitting in one of the chairs to face the teens. Yosuke eyed his boyfriend and slowly, grabbed his hand that was under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. At the action, Yu took a breath and exhaled calmly. He opened his eyes and looked straight at his uncle. 

 

“We.. umm.. We were thinking a lot recently, and we found a lot of things about ourselves that we discussed a lot..” he hesitated, but if Yosuke was right, Dojima wouldn’t judge him. If he accepted the fact that his nephew traveled to another world summoning and fighting creatures from the deepest part of Hell, then he would handle the news that he likes men.

 

“The thing is..” he stopped, his expression shifting like if he was facing a powerful shadow inside the TV wold. Just go simple and clean. “We are dating”

 

The room grew silent for what it felt like an eternity. Dojima looked at the teens blankly, only for his expression change into one of surprise.

 

“Oh.. you weren't joking..” he trailed off, seeing that both boys were suffering in silence since he didn’t said anything. Yosuke felt his soul abandon his body for a second. “That’s why you are so worried for? I thought it was something worst” 

 

“Dojima-san.. Please don’t do that again..” pleaded the fawn haired boy, while Yu rested his upper body over the dining table, finally being able to breathe like a proper human. 

 

This was so far intense that it should be..

 

After a moment of the couple telling the story of how they knew they liked each other, Yosuke had to leave. He waved a goodnight to both Yu and Dojima and Nanako before she was put to bed and left. Now, they where sitting on the couch in a comfortable silence. 

 

“Sorry for not being honest with you about my relationship with Yosuke. I was afraid that you would look down on me” said Yu, his eyes downcast. Dojima scoffed.

 

“Yu, there’s no need for you to be scared of telling me this things” he started, trying to think of a way to convey his feelings into the conversation.

 

“Look, I just want you to know that I don’t mind who you decide to date. You are still my nephew and the same man that I would always welcome no matter what” he said, his face soft and calm. He reached towards Yu and ruffled his hair affectionately. The wildcard laughed for a moment, only to stop and look back at his uncle as a thought made its way on his mind.

 

“What about my parents? Would they do the same?” asked Yu, eyeing his uncle with worry. Dojima shook his head. 

 

“If they don’t, then I’ll beat some sense into them. My sister isn’t dumb, so I doubt they will do anything” he said, causing a soft laugh erupt from the wildcard. Another silence settle in before Dojima started again.

 

“You know.. I wasn’t too keen of that Hanamura boy at first,” he confessed. The silver haired boy nodded with a smile, remembering that day they both got arrested when Yosuke brought a pair of swords into the Junes food court. “I thought he would just cause trouble if you hanged out with him. But then, he and all of you helped me and Nanako. I’ll never stop being so  _ grateful _ of him for that” finished Dojima with a relieved smile on his face that made Yu’s chest sting. His uncle was so pleased, so  _ happy.. _

 

“Yeah.. me too” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yu entered his room when he finished his talk with Dojima, closing his window and the curtain. After he got ready to bed, his phone started to buzz. Confused, the wildcard grabbed the device and looked on the tiny screen. His grey eyes widen and quickly answered the call. 

 

“Mom! Hi.. I didn’t knew you were going to call at this time..” he said, while running one of his hands on his soft hair, moving his bangs out of his eyes. He paced around the room, listening to his mother about how was it going in Inaba.

 

“Everything is ok. Nothing new happened..” he then remembered Yosuke’s words.  _ “Besides, I’ll be there with you, yeah? Partners stick together ‘till the end”  _ and he knew that he had to tell her now. He probably won’t have this opportunity until he returns to Shibuya in a few weeks.

 

“Uh.. mom..” he hesitated, looking at the Jack Frost figurine over the metal shelf (along with other knick knacks) that Yosuke got him in one of their dates to Okina, and the corners of his mouth slowly moved upwards. 

 

“Actually..There is something I need to talk to you about..” 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna take this part here to say:  
> Thank you so much for all of you that read this "series". This was my first work posted for the public and in AO3, and the support I had was so far was heartwarming. 
> 
> But don't think this is the end of my career! (oh no bois) I'm going to be here on my bullshit for a long time with more Persona content, specially with Persona 5 The Royal on the horizon..
> 
> Again, thank you SO much for all of your kudos and comments, it makes me happy be the one to create things that people enjoys as I do too as a reader. This was fun to be part of and to show others how much I love this dorks uwu
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
